Di cambiamenti e guerre civili English version
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Dark!AU After the financial depression and the increase caused by a new world war, follow the path of Italy, divided into two distinct and rival countries. Gerita Spamano rating T just for case in next chapters


_**Warnings: A slight of GerIta and Spamano (other pairs could be mentioned in some point). Some dark scenes and possibly/probably some characters OC**_

I was just starting to fill this request of live journal and resolve add here to (end whith the spaces for the link): http :/ / hetalia-kink .livejournal. com/ ? thread=14995746

_"Dark Future AU: After tensions rise between them and in their people, the Italy brothers are split apart when they get dissolved and reborn into two independent states: "Padania" (formerly Veneziano/North) and "Ausonia" (formerly Romano/South)._

_Now manipulated by their people to loathe each other, and devoid of their memories of who they really were in the past (only having been fed the negative), the two are at war with each other. What will it take for them to remember their lives before, and will it be too late?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di cambiamenti e guerre civili<strong>_

_Prologue_

**_La guerra, la ribellione e il silenzio_**

Nobody knew when it started. Since it was never really a secret how Romano was always yelled at his brother (and sometimes went into physical aggression), nobody has ever taken such arguments seriously. Well, it's Romano we're talking about after all, there is probably no person on the planet who he won't fight or swear, That is, after all, part of his personality. Wasn't he always fighting with Spain, even though both of two are together?

Sometime in the last century, however, that changed. And no one had noticed what was really happening until the situation has been shown sharply with the beginning of the bloodiest civil war witnessed in Europe since ... Well no one was sure when.

Of course, there was a main reason for no other nation had noticed the problem until get at that point, if it could count on his defense. Definitely every nation was more concerned with what was happening in his own home after the economic crisis and the worsening of that, it had reached levels so dangerous which some countries (such as Greece) were in danger of actually being dissolved due to the precarious state of its economy.

Surely the agitations of the Italian brothers were initially taken as nervousness just by the way of the Italian economy was also under that serious risk. And the heightened tension between America - who obviously had a lot to recover from its financial crisis - and China - thanks to his own reserves and differentiated economy had recovered from the crisis better and, with another group of countries, some guys relatively new like economic powers to the G8 (such as India and Brazil) and old acquaintances (such as Russia), formed a group that economists are predicting like the next greatest powers of the twenty-first century - did not help at all, keeping the looks suspicious and fearful nations. Alfred wasn't used to feel somehow threatened by that date, and less then let it alone.

It was there where things started to go wrong. Soon, a rivalry was born that mean, however several the other countries tried to prevent it, led they to the beginning of a new world war.

From there, certainly no one else cared more about the inner turmoil of a country in financial trouble. And though some worried glances from some neighbours to how both parts of Italy, north and south, were more thin and discouraged (in the case of Venetiano was really disturbing to see him now without his usual smile which not even the last world wars had been able to break down), no major discussion was taken on the subject.

Oh if only they had these little signs taken more seriously...

Italy, who with promises of more aid than any other motive, had been allied to the United States, although it was obvious that Romano definitely don't agree with the idea (but, again, nobody really cared because it was really hard for the Southern Italy agree on something) one day just left to communicate with its allies. And other and another time…

When the others finally noticed the confusion, they are just receiving the news of what was happening in Rome. Revolts of the citizens themselves and the chaos ran free through the streets.

Still, they were at war. There was not much they could do to really help. And while some nations had actually tried to look for the Italian brothers and help in some way - Spain and Germany, especially - these were banned by their bosses: Spain to maintain its neutrality in this war and Germany because he was needed in their own country due to Russian threats to his own territory.

Citizens living in Italy, but not Italians were helped to out of the torment of their own nations at some point to the beginning of hostilities. All they could do was follow events from far, abandoning Italy to its fate. And increasingly, they feel the concern. Is this the end of the two?

However, one day there was an unexpected twist: Silence.

From one day to another, without any further justification, the borders were closed. The telephone connections were cut as well as radio, television and internet. There was absolutely no other type of communication with the outside of Italians.

Italy had dramatically isolated, with no warning and remained so while the war continued its course. After sometime, with other prominent concerns, the nations, one by one, had forgotten the isolated peninsula to its fate.

* * *

><p>War has never been something beautiful, I'm sure everyone would agree with that. A world war even less so. And this wasn't an exception. In the end, winners or losers, everyone lost something important at some point. China or the United States, Russia or Germany, Britain or India, Brazil or Japan, none of the countries most deeply involved in the war had left unharmed in any way, even that so long before the war called BRIC, the winning side. The new scars, the millions of lives lost would always be there, as a new macabre reminder for those who survived.<p>

The nations, however, despite the grief and feel it worse than anyone of his people, knew after all the wars never really end. As much as his people are really sincere and seem convinced which this time the peace will last, they know that, no matter if it takes ten years or one hundred. At some point, perhaps generations later on, everything will start again and there really no way to stop it.

They are beings centennial, some of them even millennial. Surely they hadn't the same illusions of their people like their resolution will be eternal now, after so many previous attempts failed before.

It does not mean they do not appreciate the end of a war and is needless to say how they really wanted keeping that peace as long as possible.

But even with the war, the neighbours of the Italian peninsula still had no news of the Italian brothers or even to what occurred within his territory. As far as they knew the two had no idea the war as well. But enter its territory and somehow generate a new conflict for such action was unthinkable.

Were actually a few years (decades would be more accurate) until something changed. Then, the opposing lines of borders in the territories that would be their own areas of influence, two figures were seen by their neighbours. Two pictures that were as much as physically bizarre family just did not look anything like those other countries had in their memories.

Still, there were the disappeared Vargas brothers and that was enough for the whole world to stop their gaze for the 'Italy' again... Even if they did not know even a quite of what they should expect from these two after all this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes: Weah I'm sorry for the probably lot of English errors in that, but I'm not used to write in that language. I just loved the idea of the request and by it started a fanfic, so I thought fair at least try to provide this fill to the Author!Anon also. I'm still not sure how long it will be, but I intend to develop with calm in various chapters. And, if I posted this in kink meme, Why don't in my account? So there is my first fanfiction in English language posted.<strong>_

_**All the errors in that you could point me will be constructive because before this I've just wrote some few reviews. (Word and Google try help me to wrote this right but obviously they can't do miracles uu)**_

_**Titles are in Italian, all taken from google translator so... Blame him by any kind of error there, 'kay? I don't know much of anything except an occasional word or phrase in Italian.**_


End file.
